


The Second Generation AUs - One Shots

by BTS__AU



Series: Mystic Messenger - 2nd Generation [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Child Neglect, Death, Drugs, Hacking and games, Mystic Messenger Valentine's Day Special 2017, No serious spoilers in the first chapter, One Shot Collection, Unknowns kid has bad memories, Valentine's Day Special For 2nd Gen, fake stuff and fake relationships lol, free food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS__AU/pseuds/BTS__AU
Summary: Mystic Messenger One shots with the second generation AUs.×Probably will contain spoilers for some routes.×-----------Taemin Han AU is created by @Myetie (Tumblr)Mi-joo and Jin-sun (And the rest in that AU) are created by @Hachiimi (Tumblr)^ Please, go give them lots of love. ^





	1. (Unknowns child) - me, myself and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr "@MissJena-May". 
> 
> I take requests and asks - so, if you have any one shot story ideas for any of the AU babies, just send them my way~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknowns Son (The Taemin Han AU) takes his medicine.
> 
> This is set before the plot of the Taemin Han AU story I wrote - So, one shot prequel~

He sat in his room, running his slender fingers through his freshly clean mop of reds hair, his lips curved into a frown as he green eyes looked over his laptops screen. The light from the screen was all that illuminated the small room he sat in.  
He had his back against the bed, which his sheets sat in a bundled mess upon the bare mattress. His clothes scattered around the edge of the room and the space around him littered with candy wrappers and computer parts from wires to the motherboards.

The screens colour changed from time to time, turning black to green to white as his fingers tapped away at the numbers and letters on the keyboard. He sighed heavily as his mind began to wonder and multitask.

He was nineteen years old and alone. He never went outside due to the rules of the house.  
House.  
It wasn't even a house, just a roof over his head. It was a large warehouse that the saviour had bought many, many moons ago using some man for funds.  
That man, he had a rough life around the warehouse, his teal hair that was once glowed with health, looked almost grey from the stress and torture the people put on him, trying to break him.

The laptop light up with a social media page, his fake account.  
The fake name on the account was " _Ayato Choi_ " with it he had a profile picture of young man with black hair and blue eyes.  
He had dressed up and taken the shot a few years ago - he had not found a need to change it since.

He used social media as an outlet and as a way to learn about the world without leaving the compound of the warehouse.  
He had never been outside, and that permission, that rule, never seemed to be likely to change any time soon.

The young man scanned down the page, ignoring the friend suggestions and only liked pages.  
He had learnt through his curiosity of the web, about the little parts of the world, from the dark corners of the black market to the amazing charities and people that were scattered around the world.

His bedroom door swung open with a bang against the bare wall.  
The young mans hand automatically spammed down the top of his laptop to hide his crime as his vision dashed up to meet the intimidating gaze of his father.  
His father, he wasn't what you'd call a father, just a man who happened to get a woman, his mother, pregnant.

He stood in the doorway, his mint eyes barely glowed in the dim light that filled from room from behind him. His facial features were hidden in the shadows as the light was coming from behind him, his white hair shone on his head, the tips of the stands a pinkish red as if they had missed by the bleach dye he had used.  
He was slender with a small about of muscle as he held out a small plastic pot to the younger male.

It was that time of the week. The day he hated.  
The lad sighed and raised his hand, taking the pot from his as called fathers grasp.

The man threw a bottle of water at him before slamming the door shut, leaving the male in the darkness of his room.  
The young male opened his laptop again, the light of the screen, giving a light to the room. The redhead held the pot in the warm glow of the screen, sighing softly as he looked at the small green pill at sat in the transparent pot.

He placed the pot down on the keyboard, sighing gently, debating whether or not to take it.  
He decided against his better judgement and plucked the pill from the container, throwing it to the back of his throat as he opened the water bottle. The plastic lid clicked a few times as he snapped the lid, he took a sip, washing down the horrid pill.

He closed his eyes, his mind drifting back through his memories. It was time to sleep while his started to set off around his system.

_"Come here silly!" She called out to him. Her long brown hair curled around her face as she ran around the garden, the flowers brushed against her pale skin and her violet dress fluttered around in the gentle breeze the wind was blowing._

_Her green eyes shone like emeralds as her smiled reached her eyes. Her pale complexion was like snow but it shone like diamonds in the sun. Chasing the woman was a young child, red hair that looked like fire, and the same happy green eyes she had. His lips curved into a smile as his small chubby hands reached up for his mother._

_"Momma" The child giggled as the woman spun around in the bed of flowers and picked the child up, spinning him around and laughing as they danced about in the sun shine._  
_The sky above them as blue and as clear as ever before, and the birds sung their song, filling the air with the beautiful sounds of nature._

_Not far behind them was a man, his golden eyes looking up at the clear sky before falling down and smiling gently at the scene before him. His white hair matched her skin, and the tips of his hair matching his soft pink lips. The man wore a red loose fitted tank and black denim pants and boots. His black jacket wrapped around his waist as the heat blazed down on them._

Those were happier times.

_"Papa... What's wrong with momma?" The small redhead child asked. He stood at the foot of a large bed. His mother, the woman that dance along the flowers, laid coughing, her skin covered in a layer of sweat and her hair tied back in a messy bun._

_The man with the blenched hair sat in a small green arm chair beside the bed, his head hung in his hands. His palms crushed against his eyes and the ring on his finger shone from the tears that dripped between his fingers._

_"Papa... Momma... What's happening?"_

The young man felt as if he was watching his memories, as if he was no longer that little boy but someone who just happened to be there are the scene,or watching the play roll on the stage.

 _Behind the young man was a tall woman, her body slender and her face and hair hidden from his view. Her body dressed in a white and blue cloak, which flapped about as she strolled around the child and to the mothers side._  
_He couldn't see the woman's face or hear what she whispered to the boys mother, but he felt a sinister smile, a sinister aura around her._

_She strolled back around the bed and held out a small transparent container inside of it was a small green pill. She held it out to thee father, his hands shakily took it before watching her leave the room._

_"Papa... Was that the doctor?" The little boy asked, his chubby fingers pointing to the open door as he took as step towards his father._

_"Papa?"_

_"Not a doctor... A saviour."_ How wrong could someone be.

_The man stood up and held the container tightly in his hand before continuing, "You see, momma is very ill. The saviour said this pill will help. If she is healthy in the morning, she will join us in paradise when we all go on the chosen day. But if she isn't worthy of paradise... But," The man moved over and picked the boy up, "We both know momma is defiantly worthy of paradise... So we don't have to worry about that."_

_The boy nodded, "Momma is wonderful and loves us, so momma has to be worthy to go to paradise. The pill with make her better! She'll stay with us." The boy grinned and plucked the green pill from the container. His father lowered him onto the bed as they both worked together to feed her the pill._

The male tossed in his sleep, his body went cold and sweat formed on his forehead as his memories continued to play through his mind like an old broken record player.

_Once the pill was in her throat, the two boys sat back in the chair, waiting for her to sit up and be as bright and as merry as she once was._

_But no._

_Her body shook, and convulsed as the pill was sent into effect. The man leant forward in his seat, his breathing stopped when she stopped moving._  
_He almost tossed his child aside onto the chair as he jumped up, his hand on her arms as he shook her, "Wake up. Please. Wake up."_  
_His deep voice weak and afraid of the outcome. His voice shook in terror as his hands held her tightly, shaking her back and forth._  
_The woman formed at the mother and her body fell completely limp in his arms._

_The boy called out for his mother to wake up. His hands on hers as he watched her body lay back down and his father straddle her, his head on her chest. His soft cries and nearly silent screams filled the air, causing the boy to be filled with worry._

_As the boy cried a hand came down and slapped his cheek._

_When the boy turned his head back, he saw his fathers honey coloured eyes glaring at him, "This is your fault! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN YOU BRAT!"_

_The boy sobbed, holding his cheek, "Papa... I don't understand!" He cried._

_"YOU KILLED HER. GET OUT!" He yelled out, his voice echoing off the plastered walls and bouncing around the room._  
_The boy made a dash for it, barely able to see past his tears and the pain in his face and heart._

It changed after that. He didn't see his mother again. She was gone from his world and she had taken what kindness and love his father had found within himself with her.

The boy bolted upon from the floor, having found himself on the cold rough concrete ground. He groaned holding his head, his red hair now dry and his skin sweaty from the memories we wished he could forget. But they resurfaced every week. With every pill the saviour made his and his father take.

The saviour.  
That woman.

The young man barely ever saw her, when he did, he wasn't allowed to look at her. She was "too divine" to be seen buy the boy who _killed_ his mother.

She was in charge and he didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do.

His father wouldn't listen to him, and he spent most of his childhood being neglected by everyone, teaching himself to read and then how to hack. Thankfully, he had a headstart from his mother. They had spent many night together reading stories of pirates and princesses. She had taught him a little, it was enough for him to try.

Over the years, he developed his skills, and learnt new things about the organization his father forced him to live in and what the outside world was, but he was yet to experience anything of the sort.

As he sat up, his back arching against the bed, his bedroom door swung open again. This time a hooded woman stood in the light, her front completely shadowed as her head tilted. He could see a faint white glow of teeth, bearing a grin at him as a soothing voice filled the room, "Do you want the love of your father back? Do you want to impress him with all of what you have taught yourself?"

The young red head knelt up, recognising the voice as the saviours. He bowed his head down, following the protocol.

"I have a little job for you, that group has had enough happiness, it's time for paradise. Its time for the RFA and their children to go to paradise." She grinned.


	2. Valentines day Special (PT 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING. NO ACTUAL SHIPS HERE. NO TAEMIN X YOONRI OR SEOJUN X YOONRI. THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT.) 
> 
> Seojun gets a fun idea to get free cake and a game of label tag using his fathers hacking skills.   
> He and Yoonri head out, only to get found by Taemin during their act. 
> 
> How does he respond? By joining.

"Yoonri.." A voice whisper gently as a finger poked at the young girls cheek. 

The voice belonged to her a tall blond man, his bangs clipped back and an apron wrapped around his body. 

The young female brunette, sat slumpped over her computer desk in her messy bedroom, her dog at her feet. She turned her head away from the finger poming her, making her father move carefully around her chair so he could continue.

"Yoonri, wake up." The male spoke again, his fingers tapping her nose gently now, trying to wake the girl as the clock chimed 12. 

Yoonri, the young girl, groaned as slowly sat up. She rubbed her baggy eyes and muttered as her violet orbs began to show as she looked up at her father. 

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Seojun is here and breakfast is ready." Yoosung replied, "Go have a shower and come join us." 

Yoonri looked at her desks clock and jumped out her seat, her dog chasing after her, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! Why didn't my alarm work? What day is it?!" She panicked and ran about the upstairs landing of the house. 

"HI SEOJUN I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE." She yelled from the top of the stairs.

\----- 

_A month ago_

_Seojun and Yoonri sat on the far bench on the college campus, in their hands were the a blue and red DS'. The sounds of the classic Mario back ground music played from the speakers as they tilted their screens and laughed as they kicked each other for their game play._

_"Hey Yoonri, you like cake right?" Seojun asked as Luigi bounced across his screen and hit his Mario on the head and stealing a star in the process._

_"Who doesn't like cake?" She laughed a Mario jumped over and raced after Luigi for the next star._

_"Well... Since dad taught me to hack, I was was wondering if you're up for some fun?" He paused the game, the music stopping letting an audible groan be heard from Yoonri as her screen froze with Luigi between to oncoming blocks._

_"Sure, but what does hacking and cake have to do with this?" She looked up from her blue DS and caught his golden orbs staring at her._

_"Well, we need offical documents and such, to help us get some... We have to play a couple, we pretend to be engaged and get all sorts of free or discounted stuff."_

_Yoonri smriked, "Free cake? We could scan random stuff for wedding present gifts like a game of laser tag."_

_Seojun nodded, "So, you up for it?"_

\---------

Yoonri came running down, dressed in a navy dress, with quarter length sleeves and white pumps. Her brown hair combed and clipped back with a gold cross pin, a few strands still fallen over her face. 

"Do I look like a girl now? I refuse to wear make up, I dont even know how to do it... Youtube tutorials are hard. I got so confused, my hand got caught in the toaster." She joked. 

Seojun, stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. He wore a red shirt with a loose black tie and black suit jacket - which was slightly over sized as he had 'borrowed' it from his fathers wardrobe. 

He also wore red converse and black jeans. 

"You're almost starting to look like Hyun-ae." Seojun laughed, his fingers running through his hair before fixing his glasses on his head. 

The two of them left Yoosungs house, with him under the impression they were working on a school play - Yes. They lied to Yoosung. 

The two of them arrive little over half an hour later at a hotel, the two stood outside the place for a moment while Seojun pulled out a fake gold ring, with a gem glued to it. He had thrown it together as a fake engagement ring for Yoonri.

She slipped it onto her wedding finger and frowned, "I don't know... You didn't spend too much on it did you?" 

They both burst out laughing, knowing the truth. 

Once inside, a waitress sat them down in a window booth. The table was covered with a crisp white sheet and a single rose in a small cream vase sat in the centre. On the table top was also a selection of small bite sized pieces of cakes, from chocolate with fudge frosting to fruit cake with marzipan on the out side. 

The waitress handed the two of them, two forks and smiled, "I hope you find a cake to your liking and we'll have the chefs make it for the wedding. Congratulations again." 

Yoonri took her fork and nodded her head in thanks, while Seojun grinned at her, "Thanks!" 

Once she was gone, Yoonri bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh, "Getting married? How did you do it? You have to teach me!" 

"The wizard never reveals his secrets - Unless its to his son." The red head chuckled. His fork cut into a white sponge cake before he lifted the small piece to his pink lips. 

"Mmmm... Free cake~" He smirked. 

\----- 

Outside, just walking down the street was a tall ish, brown haired boy with grey eyes and a shirt with many, many dogs on. 

Beside him with a boy of equal height, and his colour the same but the style was more swayed to the side, he also wore frameless glasses and carried a brief case of most likely dog themed ideas and plans. 

"Taemin, when you take over C & R international, I don't really think you'll have time for all these dog ideas..." The boy with the glassed tried to reason with the other. 

"Thats why, Jae, I'll hire you as my assistant." Taemin, the boy with the dog shirt chuckled, as he played with his house keys in his hand. He fiddled around with the dog keychain as they approached the window. 

That when Taemin stopped, his vision frozen on the scene that played out before him in the window. 

Seojun, holding out a forkful of cake for Yoonri to eat. Her red lips wrapping around the fork as she ate the piece of sponge and icing off the metal cutlery. 

They were laughing and enjoying their meal of sugary goodness like a couple. 

Then he saw it. 

The gold band on her finger with a small silver gem. 

Reason and logic was now gone and vanished in Taemins mind - along with common sense. 

Jae keun stopped, his voice had long been drowned out by the faint laughter that his friend had heard through the glass. 

"Taemin, they are probably just gettin-" Jae was cut off by the scariest And the most serious sentence he had heard fall from Tameins lush pink lips.

It wasn't anything to do with Dogs. Or his fathers cat projects, or his mother. Or any nightmares and phobias... 

It was...

"What's Hyun-Aes number?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, IM SO SORRY I'VE NOT BEEN UPDATIG ANYTHING. 
> 
> I HAVE PLANS FOR THE SEVEN RESET FIC, THE JUMIN FIC AND A ZEN FIC AND A PART 2 FOR THIS VALENTINES SPECIAL.
> 
> But, I'm running low of muse and I find myself working a lot lately. I'll try to write on my next day off.. (Which is my birthday actually lol - ps its on Wednesday xD - I'm gonna be 21 lol.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and subscribe for more??? XD   
> Thanks for the Kudos if you leave one. XD If you don't, thank you anyway.


	3. Valentines day Special (PT 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for the second gen.

"What's Hyun-Aes number?" 

Jae keun froze, his hazel eyes wide, watching his friend lose his mind in a fot of jealously.

The hazel haired boy with glasses pulled his phone out, "Taemin, are you sure about this? You know she likes you... And you asking her on a date under these circumstances, would be cruel." 

Taemin took hold of his friends phone and walked forward with both pieces of tech in hand. He moved away from the window and the view of his love flirting and laughing with that red headed hackers son. 

"Not if I explain it to her... Wait is she even home from school?" 

"She is. It's half term, otherwise /WE'D/ be at school right now." Jae keun groaned at his friends blondness.

Taemin pulled up the contacts up in his friends phone and dialed Hyun-aes number into his own phone before erasing the number. It was a bad idea to let her have his own number. She already spammed his dog pages and his inbox - He muted her chat a week ago and found last night she had messaged him 896 times. He read through every message - he wasn't one to ignore her but he sometimes just needed a break.

He dialed her number on Jae Keuns phone, and place the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?" A female voice spoke up after the dial tone ended. 

"Hello, is this Ryu Hyun-Ae? This is Han Taemin." 

"Taemin? ..." The females voice shook and her breathing became heavy before she spoke again, trying to regain her calm disposition. 

"Y-Yes, it is. Wha-What's up Taemin?" 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

The phone line crackled before falling dead.

The young lad pulled the phone away from his ear and looked to his friend, who stood there with his hands over his face and his glasses pushed onto his head. 

"Taemin... No... You... I swear, you're an idiot." 

"What?" Taemin handed the phone back to his friend. 

\---

Not even thirty minutes later, Hyun-Ae was half running, half jogging down the street. 

Taemin fixed his jacket, "I'm guessing Jae Keun explained the situation by text then?" 

Hyun-ae nodded, "I'm ignoring it and thinking of this as a first date~. Come on, Taemin, let's have cake~. I even have a fake ring, I borrowed it from my mother." 

She held up her hand and showed his a silver band that was decorated with a few small diamond like gems, that circled a small red one in the centre to match her eyes.

Before he could even get a good look, he took his hand tightly and pulled him into the building that Yoonri and Seojun were currently sat in. 

A grin was plastered on her red lips as she requested (more like demanded - this to her, was her opportunity to get him to like her, she was going to be damned if this waitress would ruin it by saying she couldn't have a table). 

It was long before they were sat across from Yoonri and Seojun, who were still eating more cake. 

The rest of the day, Jae keun called ahead to places to get Taemin in, as they followed Yoonri and Seojun - Little to their knowledge. 

However... A few hours later, Taemin, found himself stood outside a wedding dress shop. 

How. He didn't know. 

The day just seemed to have blurred together. 

Yoonri and Hyun-ae were inside and Seojun and Taemin dragged in and sat on two plump red seats. Outside a set of reporters with flashing lights, Taemin groaned and leant back, his phone filling with news reports that had been forwarded from Jae Keun. 

Suddenly, his phone started to ring.

" _WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?! WOOF WOOF WOOF._ " 

It was Jumin, his father. 

"Oh no." 

He answered the call, hesitating his thumb over the 'ignore' button. 

"Taemin." A deep, baritone voice spoke. 

"Father." 

"Go easy on him, he's just having fun" He heard his mothers gentle and loving voice in the background, "MC Please, Taemin... What are you doing? Why am I last to know?" 

Taemin blinked, "Last to know what?" He asked. 

"About your sudden engagement. I was believing your heart was soaring for Yoosungs daughter, Yoonri - At least Thats what your journal is telling me. Since when-" 

"YOU READ MY JORNAL?!" 

"Son, thats beside that point..." 

In the background, he could hear his mothers laughter, "I tried to stop him, but the poems on Yoonri were adorable." 

"MOOOOOMMMM!" 

Seojun, the red head sat there howling with laughter as he heard Jumin and Mc on the other end of the line. 

"Gimme the phone." The red head laughed, holding his hand out for the device. 

Taemin handed it over, letting Seojun explain his own planned - which only made Mc laugh harder when she learnt that Taemins jealously had caused all this. 

Less than a week later, Jumin and Zen had to hold a conference for the press to gently explain, that their relationship was not real and just late teenage games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took me so long. 
> 
> I promise I will try and update my other stories more. 
> 
> Someone give me inspiration to write ;;


End file.
